


Voyd & Violet Vignette

by Talyesin



Series: Voyd & Violet [1]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, Possibly Bisexuals, Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Just a quick glimpse into the Voyd/Violet Endgame





	Voyd & Violet Vignette

Karen knocked on the slightly open door. “Hi?”

“Hey Karen,” came Violet’s voice.

Karen opened the door a little more and smiled at her young friend, who was lying on her bed. They were so close in age, with Violet 15 years old and Karen just turned 19, it was hard to consider Violet one of her charges as the Parr family’s live-in nanny. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just listening to music,” Violet said, flipping another page of the teen magazine she was reading, nodding her head toward the record player on her dresser. The Ronettes tight harmonies begged, “Won’t you please be my, be my baby?”

Karen stepped into her room, looking around at the posters of girl groups and starlets. “You know, my room was a lot like this.”

Violet looked up from her magazine. Karen hardly ever talked about her life before she’d come to live with the Parrs. “Yeah?”

Karen wandered the room, looking at pictures of Marilyn Monroe, Doris Day, Sandra Dee, Audrey Hepburn, Julie Andrews, the Ronettes, the Chiffons. “Yeah. Posters just like these, different women obviously, like I had a couple of your mom, and Veronica Lake mostly. God I loved her hair!”

“So that’s why you style your hair that way!” Violet smirked, sitting up.

Karen felt her face get warm, and she hooked her teal hair over one ear. “Yeah, I mean, I guess. I could never get mine to wave like hers though.”

She moved on to Violet’s record collection, fingers flicking through the 45s. “I used to have this one!” she said, pulling out Conway Twitty’s It’s Only Make Believe. “I must have played it a thousand times. That and the Poni Tails’ Born Too Late.” She chuckled. “Looking back it was pretty obviously I had a huge crush on my homeroom teacher.”

“Was he cute?” Violet asked.

“Well… it was a she,” Karen admitted. “And she wasn’t cute. She was stunning. And smart. And she made you feel like you were the most important kid in the school.”

“Oh,” Violet said. “I didn’t know you… you know. Liked girls.”

“I didn’t either, at the time,” Karen said with an embarrassed chuckle. “She got married at the end of my junior year. I cried for a week and had no idea why.”

“That’s awful,” Violet said, remembering her own mourning period a month ago when she and Tony had split up. In Violet’s case, there had been less weeping and more slammed doors, but she understood.

Karen just smiled a sad smile. “I guess.”

The Ronettes’ song stopped and the record player reset itself. “You want me to flip it?” Karen asked.

Violet shrugged, her face the very picture of teen indifference.

“What is it, Vi?” Karen asked, sitting on the edge of Violet’s bed. “You’ve been down all week.”

Violet took a deep breath. “There’s a stupid sock hop at school,” she answered, rolling her eyes. “It would have been my first with Tony.”

“Oh,” Karen said, immediately sympathetic. “That sucks.”

“I mean, I didn’t know if I wanted to go any way, since I don’t know how to dance? But it might have been fun.”

“You don't know how to dance?” Karen asked, immediately seizing on a way to cheer up her friend. “It’s easy! I can show you if you want!”

“Um, I dunno…”

Karen stood and went to the record player, removing Be My Baby and putting the record she still held in her hand, It’s Only Make Believe, on the turntable. “It’ll be fun, I promise.” She put the arm over the record and placed the delicate needle into the loading groove. Then she turned to face Violet.

Who was still sitting on her bed, with an expression that was half amused and half horrified.

Karen grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet, then reached back and turned on the record. The speaker hissed as the record began to play. 

“Okay so this is just a simple box step,” Karen said, pulling Violet to stand in front of her. She put Violet’s right hand on her left shoulder, and her own left hand on Violet’s hip, then took Vi’s left hand in her right. “You be the girl and I’ll be the… well not the boy obviously, I’ll be the… other girl? So it’s a four count, um, for you would be back, left, forward, right, okay here we go!”

“People see us everywhere,” Conway Twitty crooned, and Karen led Violet back.

“They think you really care,” and the girls stepped to Violet’s left.

“But myself I can’t deceive,” and Karen pulled Vi towards her.

“I know it’s only make belieeeeve,” and they swayed to their starting point.

The backup singers joined in and the tempo picked up. Karen led their dance and Violet was a quick learner, and had the steps memorized by the second verse, confident enough to look up from her feet at Karen’s smiling, encouraging face.

“See?” Karen said quietly. “Easy.”

Violet smiled up at her friend. Though the past year’s growth spurt had given enough height to match her mother, she didn’t quite match Karen.

“My heart, I can’t control,” Conway sang, “You rule my very soul.”

As she looked at Violet’s smiling face and brilliant blue eyes, Karen found herself smiling back. But why was her heart beating so hard, so fast?

“My only prayer will be, someday you’ll care for me…” Conway belted out.

Violet’s smile faded during the third verse, replaced with a kind of wonder, or dawning realization, and Karen felt her own expression mirror Vi’s, as they continued to dance, staring into each other’s eyes.

The song ended and the record player petered out, the final groove hissing and looping. The girls stood there, holding each other for a moment, then pulled apart suddenly, looking away, each giving a little awkward laugh, each hooking their hair over their ear.

“See? Fun,” Karen said.

“Yeah, fun,” Violet agreed.

“So you’re all set for the dance.”

“Yep.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“So…”

“Thanks!”

“My pleasure,” Karen said, as she left Violet’s room.

Hurrying back to the kitchen to get supper started, Karen thought, What the heck just happened?

From Violet’s room came the opening vocals to It’s Only Make Believe...


End file.
